


Double Cherry Pie

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [64]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Sam, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Song Lyrics, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3054164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After lunch, Sam wants more. </p><p>He gets more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Listen in this order:
> 
> -Cold Hard Bitch by Jet
> 
> -Right Here by Staind
> 
> -The Middle by Jimmy Eat World
> 
> -shattered by oar
> 
> -Lit Up by Buckcherry
> 
> -Short Skirt/Long Jacket by Cake
> 
> -blue on black by Kenny Wayne Shepard 
> 
> -sex and Candy by Marcys Playground

Cold hard bitch. 

Yeah.

Dean is slammed against the kitchen wall, held down by firm, a steady hand. His jeans are unzipped.

Just a kiss on the lips.

Sam is shaking his hips. 

And now he's on his knees.

Dean has some imperfections. Sam swallows them up; as much as he can take. Down, down, down, until he might break, he makes a commitment. Hallowed cheeks. More spit. Slick, wet, pink. 

They always find a way. 

"Sammy."

Hazel eyes water. 

Sam pops off. He licks one long stripe over the underside of Dean's flushed, heavy cock. Long fingers grip the base. There's more. 

It just takes some time.

In the middle of the ride.

Everything, everything...

Friday afternoon. Beer and pretzels. Salt and hops and come are on Sam's tongue. He stands. He kisses Dean, forcing a punch of breath from him, shaking his ribs with the beat of it.

It's always back to Sam.

Stumble out.

There's more they need.

How many times can Sam break him?

One. Push. In. Sam lays Dean down on the small couch and fucks himself down, over the ache and twitch of Dean's cock. Two. Give. It. Up. Give it up. How many times? How many times can Sam break Dean?

The squelch of lube and the clench of muscle has Dean begging. More. 

Fingers lace into long pieces of silky, chestnut hair. Pull. Mouths together. Hips moving. The slap of Dean against the curve of Sam. Pounding in and hammering down. 

Dean stretches out. 

He's all lit up again. 

Surrounded. Marked.

In the moment Sam is just so right. 

Sam twists his hips with a squeeze that creates a sound from Dean flooded with desperation. Filled. Tight. Mine. The couch creaks. 

Sam has a voice that is dark like tinted glass.

He knows what he wants.

He's touring the facilities. He's picking up slack. 

He fucks himself in loooooong strokes.

Dean pulls him down again. They ripple together. Sam's jeans are gone but his shirt is still on. Dean pulls at the collar until he gets his mouth on the moles over Sam's collarbone. 

Blue on black.

Blind.

Now Dean sees.

Slipped.

From the tip of Sam's tongue.

Blue on black. Tears on a river. Match on a fire. A whisper on a scream.

Thrusting. Driving. Buried deep.

Blue on black.

Angled right. Push on a shove. 

A whisper.

"Come, Dean."

Twitch and throb. Pressure all around. Dean's legs buck and his toes curl. He holds onto the swell of Sam's ass and fucks into him without rhythm. Only relentless, desperate pounding.

He comes. He fills Sam up. 

Mine. Mine. Mine.

Slow, kiss, slow, kiss, lick into Sam, taste every last breath of him, slow, kiss, breathe in, slow, kiss, slow.

And there Sam is.

Like double cherry pie.

This can't be a dream.

There Sam is, coming over his cock, open and warm. 

This must be Dean's dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! :D
> 
> I had the radio on a nineties kick and this is where my mind went.


End file.
